Free
by Elaxandrius
Summary: OneShot. In the end, I loved you.


**Disclaimer: I'm thinking… I'm thinking… they don't belong to me… but one day, they might… _(yeah right)_**

**A.N.: **_**This was the byproduct of too much sugar and too much insanity. Anyhow, this is my 'mad scientist' creation… lol. Hope you enjoy! ****

* * *

** _

_**Free ** _

**By: AznAngel6767**

Dearest Love,

_You said you'd love me forever and completely. You lied. You promised to never hurt me intentionally. Again, you lied. But you know what? I don't blame you. I don't think I'm even mad at you. I mean, I should've known, right? I should've known that we'd never be able to be together for long. You wouldn't have been happy being with me forever._

_But I was selfish. For once in my life, I was selfish. I didn't want to let you go. I loved you; I didn't want to lose that. Shame on me, huh? Especially since I didn't even know if I'll make it out of this war alive. But if you all were alive and happy, I didn't think it'd matter if I was or not._

_For three years, though, I was happy… happy like I've never been before. I had you by my side and I had my friends with me, too. Now much more I could ask for. You showed me love. You gave me the chance to be happy. And for that, I thank you and love you ever the more._

_However, it seems as if the fates have a different plan for me. I don't think they want me to be happy. I mean, they took my mum and dad away, and then they took Sirius. They made me suffer through life with the Dursleys, witness the torture and deaths of hundreds. They gave me you and then took you away._

_I shouldn't complain though, right? I mean, at some point, I may have had things better than other people. I should be thankful for what I have… or rather had… in life. Two very best friends that have stuck by me since the beginning, friends that are there for me through thick and thin, a makeshift family that cares for me, and three wonderful years of memories with the man I love. Not bad, eh?_

_No, not bad at all. I'd rather have three happy years with you than none. At the very least, I have __**lived**__ in those three years. Very happily, if I may say so myself._

_Then last week, as I was walking through Diagon Alley, I stumbled onto something I never wanted to see. You. With another man. A man I knew, but never suspected. And you both looked very much in love… kind of like us three years prior._

_It was at that moment that I realized the truth. You hadn't loved me in a very long time. I was just blind to it all. Or maybe I was just in denial to the facts. Denying is easier to swallow than the truth after all._

_I'm not sorry that I love you. Now am I sorry at the way things turned out. I'm just sorry that it took me this long to muster up the Gryffindor courage you've always joked about to do this. I'm sorry that I've held you back for so long from the one you truly love. And I'm sorry for hold onto something that isn't mean to be mine._

_By the time you've finished reading this letter, you'll be free, I presume. Free from both marks permanently. Free from both Voldemort and myself. I won't be holding you back anymore, my love. You free to go to him. To the one you really love. The one who's lucky enough to receive your heart. I only pray that he treats you the way you deserve to be treated: with love. I wish you two eternal happiness._

_Just promise me one thing, please? Promise me that you'll always remember that I love you… even in the end, I loved you._

_Yours in life and death_

_Harry James Potter-Malfoy_

A hiss of pain. A grab of arm. A pull of sleeve to show a mark fading. A gasp of surprise. Knocks on the door. Voices. So many voices. But only one penetrates through the haziness. Only one holds the message that matters. Only one holds the message that would shatter him completely. And only one holds the message he did not want to hear but has no choice but to listen.

"Draco! It's Harry! He's in the infirmary! It's not good!"

That's all he needed before he was running in the direction of the hospital wing. Skidding to a stop a few moments later, he watched the expressions on everyone's faces. One in particular caught and held his gaze.

Onyx eyes of endless depth looked at him in sympathy and he knew the words before he even heard them.

"I'm sorry, Draco. He's gone."

"No! He's not gone! He can't be. He promised!"

Blond hair flew as he ran through the door only to freeze upon seeing the bloody figure laying upon the red-soaked bed. Black hair matted down with his drying life essence, emerald eyes never to open again, skin paling as it could only in death, and lips… lips that he could still feel ghosting over his body… was tinted over in blue slightly. A peaceful expression on the person's face as Death's embrace was accepted.

"Come back, Harry. Wake up. I love you. Please… _please_…"

Falling to his knees with a dull thud, he could only stare as words echoed in his head…

"_Free from both Voldemort and myself."_

"_In the end, I loved you."

* * *

_

**A.N.: Seems a bit short, eh? Well, not much I can really do to make it longer... Once the sugar was gone, so was the train of thought... Anywho... on to other stories/updates!**


End file.
